


Everything Changes but Love

by Wiccy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Adjusting to losing everything is hard enough without having to do it in an entirely new universe.A little bit of a character study via crossover.





	Everything Changes but Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

> I never written Anakin before so I hope he feels right. Enjoy!

He’s been here, in his strange new universe, for 5 years now and he’d made his peace with the fact that he wouldn’t be going back. He could still feel the force, it just felt different, pieces of if were missing. Obi-Wan, the Council, Padme… where once he could feel them, now there were just voids. In his desperation to return home he had lashed out and the people of this new world had paid the price for it. Then she came, her presence in the Force so bright it had almost hurt to looked at her, and stopped him. Saved him from becoming what he always most fear he would. She saw him standing alone in the darkness wrapped in a cloak of his fear and anger and she dragged into into the light. The road after had been difficult, he’d allowed himself to sink into the despair that wanted to swallow him and wallowed there. He became a ghost of himself, a specter that wandered the streets at night looking for nothing and finding it in abundance. And then there she was again offering her hand to guide him back to the land of the living.

She was all strength and courage, duty and power and she understood him in a way he did not think was possible. She asked if he’d like to join her team, maybe be a part of something bigger again. He agreed. They trained together, she taught him the ways of the The Slayer and he taught her how to use his lightsaber. Even without Force powers she was formidable, winning in their training combats often. Training soon became friendship and friendship melted into something more. They told each other things that they’d never told anyone else. They talked about their dreams, their prophetic visions of the future and they held each other from the closing darkness when it all became too much. He wasn’t sure when he’d actually fallen in love with her, but he was certain that it was long before the first time they’d kissed.

He still felt the occasionally pang of guilt, as he was now, about giving up on home, about Padme and moving on so quickly, but Buffy was right, she would want him in the light, she would want him to be happy. That’s what he was, he was happy, truly happy, perhaps for the first time in his life.

There was a shifting, a soft sound of sock padded feet, moving in his direction. He closed his eyes, but did not shift from his position and waited.

“Hey,” she said through a yawn. He felt her body behind him as she leaned over and ran her hand through his hair in that way she knew he found soothing. Her other arm moved to drape over his shoulder the hand resting heavily on his chest grounding him in the moment, “it’s late come back to bed.”

“Just meditating.” He raised his own hand to hold the one of his chest and gave it a squeeze, “I’ll be there soon.”

He heard her pad around the mat and take up a position next to him, “I guess I could meditate, Giles is forever telling me I need to do it more, but you have to carry me back to bed when I inevitably fall asleep in the middle.”

“I can do that,” he held out his hand for her to take, “and when I tell him about it I’ll even leave out the sleeping part.”

He cracked one eye open to find her grinning sleepily at him and he could not help but smile back.

“Deal.”


End file.
